


Her Attention

by armiinty



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Pre-Gem War, Requited Love, not detailed though, set before The Answer, these two are Gay and In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armiinty/pseuds/armiinty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wouldn’t mind anything as long as you’re here.” She continued, a faint smile and flush written on her face. Rose blushed, herself, and she smiled brightly at Pearl. She cupped the small gem’s face gently, and Pearl looked up at her with wonder.</p>
<p>Rose leaned into her, the faint smell of air and roses and earth present on Pearl, as she hesitated for a lingering moment until Pearl wrapped her arms around Rose’s neck and filled the gap herself, leaning into the kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Attention

_I love you, my Pearl._

“Nnh?”

The sound of a light _beam_ filled her ears. The weight near her shifted as the figure next to her stood and made its way to the small opening of the cave. As she drew the leaves away from the entrance, light steadily poured into the hollow, allowing the lithe gem in their makeshift bed–her idea, made of human cloth and soft leaves, though it worked–to open her eyes. The figure– _no, angel_ –standing in the light spoke as she made her way back to the bed the two shared.

“Good morning,” The smaller gem could hear the soft giggle in her voice, “Did you have a good sleep, dear?”

Sleep? She hadn’t remembered falling asleep. She remembered her lover beside her, whispering hushed words, encouraging, _exploring her–_

_Oh._ Right.

A bright teal flushed her face. She must have fallen asleep afterwards. Her physical form was devoid of her usual attire, she noticed; though she was draped in a thick cloth that had been gifted to them by a couple of humans during the last cold season. She answers hazily as she phases her outfit back on.

“Of course.”

The pink goddess smiles, and lays back down next to the alabaster gem. She lightly pecks the gemstone on her forehead, keeping close proximity as she spoke, hushed.

“I’m glad,” She giggled again, “you normally aren’t one for sleep, Pearl.”

Pearl sighed, content, as a small smile played on her lips.

“Only because you had been next to me, Rose. I don’t think I would have had we not…” She trailed off, her blush more apparent. Rose smiled, a breathy laugh as Pearl looked away.

“While true, you enjoyed it, did you not?” She then asked, cupping the pearl’s flushed cheek.

Pearl faced her partner again, a doting smile painted on her face as she closed her eyes. “Always with you. I wouldn’t wish for anything more.”

Silence danced through the cave, only the soft sounds of breathing and the rustling of the trees could be heard. After what felt like an eternity to Pearl, the gem next to her spoke up.

“When do you think we should ambush next?”

Pearl opened her eyes, confusion springing in her features. “Why do you ask?”

“Just a thought. We aren’t doing anything else for a while and I don’t think Homeworld has gotten a good taste of the _terrifying renegade_ in a while.”

Pearl giggles, blushes again. “While true, I think we are good for at least a while longer. They wouldn’t mind, right?”

“No, I suppose not.” Rose answered, another smile courted by her appreciation for the smaller gem. “Did you have anything else in mind, or would you like to just lay here?”

“Well… I’ve been thinking…”

“That’s exciting!” Rose’s voice was soft, as if to not disturb the air around them. Pearl smiles up at her lover.

“If the rebellion ends up successful–that is, there are only two of us, but if there ends up being more in the future if or when the time comes–what would we make of ourselves after?” She spoke with her hands, gesturing here and there– _oh, Rose loved that about her_ –as she completed her thoughts.

Taking in Pearl’s words, Rose thought to herself. They hadn’t any plans for what was to come afterwards. She supposed they could stay on Earth, maybe in one of the humans’ settlements, though she didn’t think Pearl would want to–it was all just a distant future.

They had no clue when the rebellion would end, if ever. Chances of getting through to Homeworld had dissipated, and then there was the chance that they would be caught or even __shattered–

“Rose?”

Pearl’s small voice broke through her thoughts. She supposed whatever happened in the future, she’d want to be by Pearl’s side.

“I don’t know what the future holds, but no matter what the outcome, I want to be with you.” Rose answered, her voice light.

Pearl looked at her with the most admiration and love she’d ever find throughout the stars. Yes, she was positive she’d want to be beside Pearl through their little rebellion, no matter if they were to win or lose. _Hopefully the first,_ she thought.

Pearl spoke up. “You know…”

“Yes?”

“I wouldn’t mind anything as long as you’re here.” She continued, a faint smile and flush written on her face. Rose blushed, herself, and she smiled brightly at Pearl. She cupped the small gem’s face gently, and Pearl looked up at her with wonder.

Rose leaned into her, the faint smell of air and roses and _earth_ present on Pearl, as she hesitated for a lingering moment until Pearl wrapped her arms around Rose’s neck and filled the gap herself, leaning into the kiss.

The next few hours were filled with quiet gasps and soft moans, followed by tiny “ _oh!_ “s delivered by Pearl as Rose trailed her hand to Pearl’s taut middle, then even lower.

\------

The two sat in silence on a nearby hill, sharing chaste kisses and giggles and listening to the soft breeze come to rustle the leaves on the trees. Rose pulled Pearl closer, and the two sat still until Pearl had decided to spar. Rose had opted to watch her until clear blue skies had turned to a clear orange dusk.

After Pearl had retired for the day, Rose walked over to her knight– _beautiful, ethereal, **stunning**_ –and lifted her off the ground, feather light, and spun her around, Pearl’s sword discarded to the ground where she would be sure to pick it up and store it back in her gem; later, later.

Rose broke the silence as they settled down. "Pearl?”

“Yes, Rose?”

She smiled. “Nothing. I’m just glad you’re here." 

At this, Pearl flushed and smiled at her liege, all inhibitions gone as she pulled her down, slowly, into another kiss.

"I love you so much, Rose Quartz.” Pearl mumbled into the kiss, voice low but light. 

Rose replied, stars in her eyes. “I love you as well, my Pearl.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm love PearlRose?
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr at nacrepearl if you have any questions or just want to talk! Feedback is aprreciated!


End file.
